


To The Gods (A BTS Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Greek gods, Hoseok is Helios, Jimin is Apollo, Jin is Dionysus, Jungkook is Ares, M/M, Multi, Namjoon is Zeus, Taehyung is Poseidon, Yoongi is Hades, greek mythology inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I never knew where I came from, my parents told me they found me in a temple of the gods when I was just a baby. I loved my parents with my whole heart, and was so thankful  that they treated me as their own. One year, disaster struck our town. Between the crops burning, an earthquake destroying many structures and killing many, and illnesses plaguing one corner after another, the town believed someone angered the gods and the only way to appease them was to sacrifice someone.   When I was chosen as the sacrifice, I expected to die in the temple. The last thing I expected was to awake on Mount Olympus face to face with the gods.! Warning: Contains Adult Content Including Smut !
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Members

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not give ANYONE permission to use any of my story in any capacity. My works are entirely of my own writing and original. Yes, the names of the characters are obviosuly BTS members, but anything beyond that is original. Any attempt to publish scenes/parts of my story with details changed and use it as your own will be in direct violation of my copyright and actions will be taken.

**Well, as you all guessed, the members will all be greek gods. Now, before I go listing them off and their positions/power, let me explain something. This is LOOSELY based on Greek mythology and will not be very accurate, so please no fighting in the comments, mkay? Also, if they are not the gods you wanted them to be, please also no fighting lol. And to explain something further to make it easier; the members will still have their names. In mythology, many gods would take "human" forms. Their names are all going to be the names they go by when in human form. I hope you all enjoy!**  
  


** Namjoon - Zeus  **  
_God of the sky, thunder, lightning and justice_

** Jin - Dionysus **  
_God of wine, harvest, fertility, theater, pleasure_

**Yoongi - Hades**   
_God of the Underworld_

**Hoseok - Helios**   
_God of the sun, guardian of oaths, god of sight_

**Jimin - Apollo**   
_God of healing, medicine, music, poetry, archery_

**Taehyung - Poseidon**   
_God of sea, horses, earthquakes_

**Jungkook - Ares**   
_God of bloodlust, war, courage_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: This first bit of the chapter that is in italics will be from a 3rd person POV, and takes place in the past)**

_A weak cry could be heard echoing among off of the stone walls and floors. The middle aged woman brushed off her toga after getting up from her knees in front of the altar, looking into the dark temple nervously. She dared not wander deeper into the darkness without the light of the torch. She grabbed it from its holding place on the wall and quietly shuffled over to her husband at the entrance of the temple, grabbing his arm softly._

_"Honey, I think someone is in there." she said in almost a whisper, making her husband turn to look at her._

_"Are you sure? There are no other horses around and it is dark as night in there." he said as he took the torch, peeking around her to stare deep into the darkness of the empty temple._

_"I heard a noise. It sounded like crying." she replied, gripping his arm a little tighter as he took a few steps inward._

_"Crying? Are you certain? Maybe it is an animal that wandered in and can't find its way out. Remember when that lamb got into Hera's temple? It scared the daylights out of everyone." he said, taking a couple more steps before stopping. He scrunched his eyes trying to peer into the deep dark of the temple until a small cry echoed through the temple walls again._

_"See? That is what I heard. That doesn't sound like any animal I have ever heard before. It sounds like a baby." she said, taking a few more steps into the dark._

_"Now wait a minute, let me go ahead of you. What if it is a wild animal?" he said quietly before rushing ahead of her. They walked in for several more slow steps before their torch illuminated a bundle of cloth sitting at the base of an altar. They both stilled, observing the bundle from afar until it began moving slightly and the small cry could be heard again._

_"By the gods!!" she exclaimed, rushing forward into the dimly lit area. She dropped slowly to her knees and pulled back some of the fabric to reveal a small infant wrapped in a blanket. The baby looked up at her with large, teary eyes, a full pout gracing its lips._

_"Be careful, love. It may be sick." he said cautiously as she extended her arms to gently lift the baby up and cradle it in her arms._

_"Sick or not, they shouldn't have left the child here." she said, bouncing the baby as it still cried, it's cries softening slightly._

_"The child is...beautiful." he said, looking at the baby over his wife's shoulder, smiling down softly at it as it's cries eventually ceased._

_"Oh please dear, can we take it home? It's obvious someone left it here to die, perhaps praying to the gods that someone would care for it when they couldn't." she begged, looking up at him with such a softness on her face._

_"We don't know anything about it, love. Like I said, it could be sick or have some kind of deformity. You don't even know what it is." he said, making her face harden again. She unwrapped the bundle to discover the sex of the child before wrapping it back up again, looking up at her husband with an even softer face._

_"She looks perfectly fine to me. Please, at least for now. Maybe someone will come looking for her, but she is so tiny and helpless. If we leave her here, she may starve or worse. What if a wild animal finds her? I couldn't bear the thought." she said, looking back down at the infant bundled in her arms. He looked back and forth between his wife and the small baby, staring back up at them before letting out a defeated sigh._

_"Oh alright, let's get back to the house before anyone else sees." he said, his wife smiling back at him._

****

**~ Present Day ~**

"Y/N, where on earth do you think you are going at this hour?" my mother said as I sighed, grabbing the small offering I could afford to bring to the temple and shoving it in my basket.

"To the temple, mother. I still have to bring my offering." I said, slipping my sandals back on and putting the covering over my head.

"This late? Shouldn't you have been there and back by now?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"I would have, but two more came down with the fever and I had to help try and get a salve going so we could get it administered before it got too bad. I just hope we caught it in time." I said, slinging my satchel around myself.

"Gods be good, more? I heard the goat farmer's little boy passed just last night." My father said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, it is passing around quite a bit. Try to limit your trips into the busy parts of the village as much as possible right now, okay? I will be back as soon as I'm done at the temple." I said, walking out of the door.

"Be careful on the path, that windmill is still leaning after last week's quake!" my mother called as I waved to her. I grabbed a torch so I wouldn't be blind in the fading light as I headed down the path that would eventually lead me to the temple. I had to alter my directions slightly since there was still a good bit of debris from fallen buildings due to the recent quakes. It seems like our village had a bad luck streak recently, and it was starting to wear on everyone. Now this plague was sweeping through the village and killing off quite a few young ones, which had many heavy at heart. Many in the village thought someone had angered the gods, but I didn't believe it was that simple. Things rarely were as black and white as that. Either way, I still made my way to the temple to try to do what little I could to appease the gods. As I entered the dark temple, I passed by the many altars of the various gods, their likeness in statue form, staring down at me and making me feel especially small. Normally gods all had their own temples, but many years ago, well before I was born, the village erected this huge temple with many alters to many gods, so we could pay tributes to more than one instead of making trips all around the island to various temples. That in itself may have angered the gods if they didn't like to share. I finally came across the altar of Apollo and slipped the torch into its holder on the wall next to his statue. I always thought he had kind eyes, making me smile softly as I looked up at the hulking figure. I got on my knees and took out my small offering, placing it at the base of the altar before placing my forehead on the floor.

"Apollo, please hear my prayer. I know you are a god of healing and medicine, so please help me now. Our village has fallen upon terrible times, and many of the young are being afflicted by a terrible plague, one that causes fever and ultimately is claiming the lives of these little ones. I know all of them won't be saved, but please have mercy. Please grant me the strength through medicines to help heal those who are afflicted. I don't wish to see any more little ones suffer and die, to watch their families have to bury their little bodies." I said, choking up as I wiped my eyes. I looked up to the statue and sighed, hoping that wherever Apollo was on Olympus, he was hearing my quiet prayer. I placed my forehead down back against the altar one more time, resting my hands at it's feet before standing up and letting out a heavy sigh. As I grabbed the torch from the wall, I swear I heard a whispering from deep in the temple, making me turn toward the darkness and raise my torch up, trying to illuminate the darkness.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called out, hearing only my own voice echo into the empty void. I listened for a few more moments, only hearing my own echoes die down and the wind carry through the temple as I shivered and turned my back, making my way back outside. I rushed back home, hearing the low rumble of thunder overhead, hoping Zeus would have some mercy on me and not rain down torrents on my head before I made it back to the safety of our house. I rushed inside right on time for the rains to being pelting the roof, making me sigh in relief. 

"Did you make it back safely dear?" my mother called, hearing the front door shut.

"Yes ma'am, safe and sound. " I said, barring the door.

"Y/N, we thought you should know that there is going to be a meeting in the village tomorrow and they have asked all adults to attend." my father said as I walked into the room.

"That doesn't sound like a wise idea with this plague sweeping through the village, gathering everyone together. If someone has it, they could easily give it to others." I said, sighing as I sat down on the chair near my father.

"I know, I thought so too, but the village won't settle. With everything that has been going on between the crops catching fire a few weeks ago, and then the earthquake, and now this plague...people are wondering what to do about it all." he said, shrugging.

"What else is there to do besides what we have always done? Push through it, work hard and hope the gods have mercy." I said as I leaned on the back of the chair.

"They believe someone has angered the gods and they think we need to appease them in some way." my mother added, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"And what exactly do they plan to do?" I asked, making my father shrug again.

"They haven't said, other than that the gods will demand a sacrifice." he said, making me sigh.

"They will probably all ask for a contribution of some kind to offer up prized animals or something along those lines. Can we afford something like that?" I asked, knowing we were already stretched thin as it was.

"I'm sure we will figure out something, don't fret too much. Now, get some rest dear, you've been at it since sunrise." my mother said, reaching over and patting my leg.

"Alright, but please try to get some rest yourselves. What time is this meeting?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

"They said around midday at the fountain. If you leave before then, we will see you there, darling." my father said, smiling up at me.

"Of course. Goodnight, sleep well." I said, climbing the narrow staircase up to the loft. I quickly slipped into my night clothes and into the bed, sighing as I laid my head down. I closed my eyes, listening to the thunder rumble overhead, allowing it to relax me into a tranquil state.

"Gods, please don't let people get carried away at this meeting." I mumbled before falling asleep to the sounds of the rain pattering against the roof and the quiet sounds of my parents talking downstairs.

__________________________  
__________________________


End file.
